Discovering Yourself
by SeahSlade
Summary: A terrible accident causes Liz to discover something about herself that if left undiscovered could destroy the world. CC Character Deaths (not alex):)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter I used some stuff from the episode EOTW. And the essay Exploring Self Identity was something I actually wrote for English class. I just thought it suited this story really well. Anyways enjoy and please review.  
  
*DISCOVERING YOURSELF* Chapter 1  
  
"Exploring Self Identity  
  
What is Self Identity? Is it an interpretation of you? Is it an influence of outside sources? Or is it what we define ourselves with (music, writing, sports, ect.)? Controlling Self Identity, the importance of Self Identity, and expressing Self Identity are what I would like to explore with you.  
  
Your Self Identity is in your own hands. No matter what happens, you are always in control of your own mind and there for your Self Identity is a factor of that control. There may be outside influences like, media, friends, or family that will affect you, but it always comes down to you. I read a poem called "Warning", and in this poem the woman has taken the idea that she will relive her youth in her old age. There could be many reasons for this. She could be missing her youth or maybe she just completely missed out on her youth, and with this poem she tells us that she is going to identify herself, in old age, as a youth. Taking Self Identity into your own hands is something you should be able to do because, if you didn't have control of your Self Identity, then you would just be a vessel living someone else's life.  
  
Self Identity is a very important factor in your life. It is a representation of your inner self. Your Self Identity could be very helpful when you have a conflict with another person. It can encourage you to see the conflict more clearly and understand the other person's point of view and the reasons for the conflict. In an article I read titled "How Toys Sex Stereotype Children", it shows us that without Self Identity we, as children, are automatically put into the stereotypical role of a male or female. Self Identity is what makes you an individual.  
  
Expressing yourself is a very effective way of showing your Self Identity. When you express yourself, you allow you Self Identity to run free and explore new ideas and new worlds that you never knew existed. You can turn a book into reality, listen to a favorite song and let it's emotion wash over you like a cool breeze on a hot sunny day. With expression you can do anything. When I express myself, I tend to write; poetry and lyrics mainly, I also draw and sometimes I'll write a short story. When I write, a short story or other wise, it usually has aspects in it how I want my life to be. I also like to sing. I believe that to just sing a song can be a powerful way of expressing yourself, even if it's not your own original song. As you can see, there are many different ways of expressing yourself. You'll find expression in almost everything, even in sports. Scoring a goal, making a basket or making a touchdown can be a beautiful thing in and of itself. In a story I read, the main character used writing as an expression of Self Identity because his way of self-expression would not be tolerated in his home. When you express your Self Identity, it's like giving yourself to the world.  
  
To explore Self Identity, you really have to dig deep within yourself and understand it. Everyone understands it in a different way and everyone feels differently about it. Self Identity is something that belongs to you and only you and no one can take that away from you. Something happens when you let yourself explore Self Identity, something amazing. It's like watching your very first Disney movie. It's magical. Self Identity can help you believe in things that you could only ever dream of. Faeries, magic, even life in outer space. It's amazing how much one little thing like the mind can yield so much power, although the isn't exactly that small. The mind is the source of you. It's where you begin and it's where you end. Your mind is like your soul, without it you would cease to exist. So don't be afraid to let your imagination run away with you, because that's how you know that you can you are able to explore Self Identity."  
  
Liz lifted her head up and looked around the classroom at everyone's faces while they applauded her. Her face turned a deep scarlet as she hurried back to her seat. "Well, thank you very much Elizabeth, that was quite extraordinary." Ms. Elder said as she stood from her desk to address the class. "Now, class if you could all come up as I call your name to collect you essay you may leave." Ms. Elder said as the bell rang.  
  
Everyone began filing out of the classroom holding his or her essays in hand. Liz had just stepped out the door when she felt someone grab at her arm to stop her. "Hey Liz, that was an awesome essay, what inspired you to write it?" Max asked as he and Liz made their way through the maze of students to get to the courtyard to meet their friends. "Thanks, I don't know, I guess I just wrote it." Liz replied sitting down at the table. "Just wrote what?" Alex asked sitting down across from Liz. "Oh this really amazing essay Liz wrote for English." Max spoke up for Liz.  
  
"Oh, cool. Can I read it?" Alex asked Liz. "Sure, go ahead." Liz said sliding the essay over to Alex. Alex read the essay and when he finished he looked at Liz and said, "gees, Liz, you're an amazing writer." "Thanks Alex," Liz said blushing again. She wasn't used to getting praised for anything especially writing. She usually stuck to writing in her journal and no one was aloud to see that. It was just a weird feeling getting praise for something you love to do and for something so personal. 'Why would I write something like that then read it in front of the whole class?' Liz questioned herself. She had totally zoned out and had just realized that someone was talking to her when they started snapping their fingers in her face. "Earth to Liz, I asked you what you are doing tonight?" Liz had totally missed that Maria, Michael and Isabel had joined them. "Oh, Maria, nothing. I figured I'd just go home and relax, since my parents are out for the most of the night. You know bubble bath, maybe a good book." Liz replied. "Oh, ok sounds cool." Maria said dejectedly. "Why?" Liz asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "Oh, know reason. Just wondering." Maria replied. "Ok, I've gotta go get a book out of the Library for my next class. See you latter." Liz said to the whole table as she got up and left.  
  
*******  
  
Liz was just getting her journal out when she heard a loud noise coming from her balcony. She got up to look out the window when she cam face to face with Max. Accept her had long hair and ripped up clothing and he looked older. "Liz..." Max exhaled. "Wh-who are you?" Liz asked. She was to shocked to even move. "I'm Max, well the future version of your Max." "No, no, you're like some kind of shape shifter who has the ability to like look like Max, you're like some evil alien who can look like him." Liz was babbling a mile a minute. "Liz, I am. In approximately 10 seconds I will come to your balcony and serenade you, accompanied by a mariachi band." Future Max said somewhat reluctantly. "No, Max would never do that." "3-2-1," Future Max counted down but nothing happened. "I said approximately." He said trying to convince her. All of a sudden Liz could hear music coming from below. She looked down and sure enough there was Max serenading her accompanied by a mariachi band. "It took me 3 weeks to learn the words." Future Max said from beside her window, staying in the shadows. "Why are you her?" Liz asked not taking her eyes off of Max. Just then Max threw a bouquet of red roses in the air just as future Max said, "I got you roses and as I threw them up to you I remembered that white were your favourite, so I changed them right before they reached your hands." And as he spoke the roses changed from red to white in mid air. "Why are you here?" Liz asked again more firmly. "Lizzie, what is that? Is that Max again?" Jeff Parker climbed out onto Liz's balcony just as Max began to walk away. Jeff smirked. "Get to sleep, Lizzie, it's late." Jeff said as he kissed her forehead and climbed back in the window. "Ok, why are you here?" Liz asked for the third time. "14years in the future the world is taken over by our enemies. I need you to help me change that." Future Max said calmly coming to stand right in front of Liz. "How am I supposed to do that?" Liz asked. "I need you to help me fall out of love with you." Future Max said slowly. "You what? I can't do that. How can you ask me to do something like that?" Liz asked getting angry. "Liz please, you have to." "I can't do that." "Liz 25 minutes before I came here I held Michael's dead body in my arms. 2 weeks before that Isabel died. I need you to help me change all that." Liz had to sit down and process all of the information she was getting. "That's not all," he said slowly. "I need you to get me to fall in love with Tess." Liz just stared blankly at him. "Why don't you just go to Tess then?" Liz asked. She didn't see why she had to do it all. "Because, you're the one I trust." Future Max said. "Why do you need to fall in love with her?" "Because she has to stay. She has to stay with us or it will result in the end of the world." "Why did she leave?" "Because after you and I, cemented our relationship we were inseparable. I started treating Tess really badly. And she eventually left. And when our enemies came to earth we weren't strong enough with out her and we lost." Max said sadly. "Well what am I supposed to do to make you fall out of love with me?" "I don't know."  
  
********** Liz and Future Max stood across the street from a little café, inside a closed office building watching Tess. "Do you really think this will work?" Max asked. "I don't know. I gave Tess a copy of Max's favourite book. So she'll have something to talk to him about." Liz said. They quieted down when Max arrived. He sat sown with Tess and they started talking. Then Max's face turned angry and he got up and started walking across the street. "Shit," Future Max said and he hid as Max barged in and looked at Liz pointedly.  
  
"You set me up with Tess? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" He yelled. "Max calm down," Liz said, but before she knew it his lips were on hers in a furious kiss. He put every bit of himself into that kiss and it tore Liz apart when she pulled away. "Max, no. We can't be together. Max, I want a normal life, I want children and I want my children to be safe. Max, I want to live a long life. I love you but I don't want to die for you." Liz said this with great reluctants. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him. She'd already jumped off a bridge for him. Max looked at her with so much hurt in his eyes and then turned and left without so much as another sound.  
  
"It's didn't work." Future Max said. "We have to try something else." "No, I cant, don't you see, I love you. I would do anything for you. Do you know how hard it was to say I didn't want to die for you? You saved my life Max. You have to do something else. Go to someone else. I can't do it." Tears forming behind those big brown eyes. "No, Liz, you're the only one who can do this."  
  
**********  
  
Liz was in her bathroom talking to Future Max while Kyle was in her bedroom removing his clothes. "I don't like this. Do you really think I could be jealous of Kyle?" "Will you turn around please?" Liz took off her top and wrapped a towel around her body and excited the bathroom. "So... Evans must've really pissed you off to resort to something like this." Kyle said loving the fact that he got to piss off Max like this. "I don't want to talk about it." They both slipped under the covers and Liz discarded the towel. They started talking and Kyle said something funny that made Liz laugh and just then Max arrived at her window. The look on his face shattered her heart into 10 million pieces. Max stood there looking at them then he turned around and walked away. "Well I guess I've done my job," Kyle said seriously. Liz didn't answer him; she just stared after Max.  
  
***** "God, what's gonna happen now?" Liz asked tears streaking her face. She was completely and utterly lost. "I don't know. This is a different timeline from mine now. I don't know anything anymore." Future Max said. "I'm sorry Liz but it was the only way." "Would you dance with me?" Liz asked looking up into his eyes. "What!?!" "I want to have my wedding dance." Liz said firmly. "Sure," Future Max said taking her hand and pulling her close to him.  
  
Come to me now, and lay your hand over me, Even if it's a lie, say it will be all right and I shall believe.  
  
Max spun her around and letting go she spun around and when she stopped to look at him, he was gone.  
  
I'm broken in two, and I know you're on to me, That I only come home, when I'm so all alone, and I do believe.  
  
She stood there dumbfounded, then collapsed to the floor. Her breath shaky and her back rising up and down uncontrollably. The night had suddenly become very silent and the only sound that could be heard was the raking sobs coming from Liz Parker.  
  
That not everything is gonna be the way you think it ought to be, It seems like every time I try to make it right it all comes down on me, Please say honestly you won't give up on me And I shall believe And I shall believe.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Discovering Yourself  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Liz sweetie, we're leaving now." Nancy Parker called through the closed door. But Liz wasn't paying attention; nothing ever caught her attention when she was on her bed. She was to out of it and she hadn't slept for 2 weeks, ever since that night. She couldn't. His face haunted her, by that look he gave her. Now he wouldn't give her a second glance, but if he did the look in his eyes was deadly. All he showed towards Liz was hostility and anger. And worst of all, he went to Tess. Almost 2 days after it happened he started going out with her.  
  
~Liz POV~ But that was the whole point right? To get him to fall in love with her? It was the right thing to do, right? He has this whole other destiny. He needs to do this; I need him to do this. It's just easier this way, he can move on with his destiny and... Tess, and I can move on with my life. So why do I feel like I'm only half living? I shouldn't feel this way, I'm supposed to be strong and not let it affect me. But how can I not? I love him so much and nobody has any idea how much it hurts to not be with him, to see him with someone else, god now I know how he must have felt, except that was ten times worse. Fuck, what have I done? Nothing seems right anymore, but I have to be strong, I have to stay away from him, it's for his own good. It's for Michael and Isabel, it's for ME! ~~~~~~~~ Sometime during Liz's mind rant, her parents had left for their second honeymoon, which meant that Liz would be left alone for three weeks. Liz got dressed and walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table. ~Dear Liz We didn't want to wake you, so we have left, we'll be back in 3 weeks. Don't stay out to late and no boys over night. Be good, we love you. XOXO Mom & Dad~  
  
"Well isn't that nice," Liz said sarcastically. She gathered her school stuff and left her apartment just as Maria was stopping to pick her up.  
  
School was uneventful. Aside from the death looks from Max and the oh so annoying triumphant looks grins from Tess, everything was normal. It wasn't until Liz got home from school did everything go to hell.  
  
Liz entered the Crashdown and the first thing she noticed was Sheriff Valenti sitting in a booth with a disturbingly solemn face. "Sheriff," Liz said politely. "Liz," he hesitated for a second. "I need to speak with you, in private." "Sure, come on up." Liz replied with a fake smile. Once they were sitting in her living room she said, "So Sheriff, what's up?" "Liz, there's something you need to know..." "What?" Liz snapped. "There was an accident..." He stopped when he saw a look of pure horror creep onto her face. "A plane... crashed, into the Atlantic ocean... your parents plane," he said very slowly. Liz just sat there staring at him, then what he had just said sort of clicked in and she stood up, "no" she whispered, "NOOOOOOO..." Liz cried. The Sheriff took her into his arms as she cried. There was nothing else he could do.  
  
*********  
Maria was in the back room of the Crash when she heard a scream from upstairs, "Liz?" she wondered as she ran up the stairs and burst in through the door. "Liz, what's wrong?" She called out as she made your way into the living room. When Maria looked at Liz in the Sheriff's arms crying like a baby she knew that something was horribly wrong. "Liz, what's wrong?" Maria asked quietly. "There was an accident, Liz's parents plane went down over the Atlantic Ocean." The Sheriff said solemnly. At hearing this information again, Liz let out another heart wrenching wail and Maria ran over and took her into her arms. "Oh my god, Liz." Maria said, holding Liz to her tightly. Liz clutched to Maria like her life depended on it. "I'm going to go downstairs and tell everyone the Crashdown is closed for the day and then I'll take you both back to Maria's. Ok?" The Sheriff told the two girls. "Ok," Maria answered for the both of them.  
  
*********  
When they arrived at Maria's house, her mom was waiting for them. The Sheriff had called her while he was on the way over. "Oh, Liz," Amy said pulling the girl she had come to think of as a second daughter into her arms. "I'm so sorry." "Thank you." Liz whispered. "Jim, do you know what's going to happen? You know, with the Crashdown?" Amy asked, but Jim understood what she really meant, Liz. "No we don't yet, but my guess is it's going to be sold." "And what about Liz?" Maria spoke up. "We don't know yet either, she's old enough to live on her own..." "No, I can't do that, not yet..." Liz interrupted him. "Well, there's always foster care-" "Don't be ridiculous Jim, she'll be staying right here," Amy replied sternly. "Oh, Amy, you don't have to really. I'll be fine." "Nonsense, I wont hear of anything else." "Thank you," Liz said softly.  
  
*******  
At school the next day, Liz couldn't concentrate. Amy had suggested that she stay home but Liz insisted on going to school. At lunch Liz walked right past the table all of her friends were sitting at and went to sit under a tree on the other side of the courtyard by herself. "Man, what crawled up her but and died?" Tess asked with an annoyed look. Max tried to smirk at her remark but found that his attention was ever so slowly drifting towards the lone figure under the tree. "You know what Tess, you can just shut the fuck up you have know idea what the hell is going on in her life right now!" Maria said angrily before getting up to go sit with Liz. "Wow, what's up with them?" Isabel asked a little confused. "I dunno, but I'm gonna go find out." Alex said and walked over to his two best friends. "Hey guys, what's up?" Alex asked, before he got a good look at Liz's face. Once he did he shut up and sat down beside her. "Liz what's wrong?" Alex, I really don't want to talk about it/" Liz said quietly. "Liz he's gonna have to find out sooner or later. Do you want me to tell him?" Maria asked. "Fine, whatever." "It's her parents," Maria said tentatively. "Their plane crashed into the ocean." Maria finished quietly. Alex's face fell and his arm reflexively went around Liz's shoulder and he brought her closer. "God, Liz I'm so sorry." "Why does everyone say they're sorry? It's not like it's their fault." Liz cried out. It could be heard throughout the whole courtyard. ******** "Sorry about what?" Michael asked the group. ******** "Liz calm down, everyone heard you." Maria whispered. "I DON'T CARE! Just stop saying you're sorry." Liz relied angrily. "I don't have to calm down, I can act how ever the hell I want. I don't see either of you left without any parents." Liz said angrily as she stood up and stormed off into the school.  
  
"No parents? What does she mean?" Was what half the courtyard was now saying over and over again in hushed voices.  
  
"Geez Maria, what's gonna happen now?" Alex asked. "Well, she's living with me. Since her grandmother is dead she has no living family left and my mom said that she wouldn't let her get thrown into the system." "Shouldn't we go and talk to her?" Alex asked standing up. "No, she just needs her space right now." Maria said leading Alex back to their table.  
  
A/N Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I'm going away so I may not be able to update for the next week and a half so I'm going to try and update tomorrow before I leave. But we'll see. Hope you enjoyed this. It isn't really as vivid as my other stories have been but they cant all be like that now can they. So anyways...PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy. Any kind of remove is welcome. I just want to know what people think of my writing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Discovering Yourself  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Maria, is Liz alright?" Isabel asked as Alex and Maria sat down. "I don't know." "Well what was she talking?" This came from Michael. "I don't know if I should talk about it without her permission. It's not really something that we should be spreading around." Maria said as Alex nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna go to the library, bye guys." Isabel said. 'I'm going to get the bottom of this.' She thought as she marched into the school. She looked all around in empty classrooms and bathrooms until finally she found her in the girls change rooms. "Liz?" She called out walking over to the stalls. "Liz, I know you're in here." "What do you want Isabel?" "I just want to talk to you." "Well, I don't." "Liz, come out here, I'm not leaving so either way you're not getting out of here without talking to me first. I locked the door so no one can come in and no one can get out. So Liz, just talk to me." A door opened and Liz stepped out looking, to say the least, horrible. "My god, Liz what happened?" Liz just looked at her and burst into tears. Isabel hurried over to her and tried comforting her but feeling really awkward. "Liz whatever it is, it will turn out ok. Everything will work itself out."  
  
"No, Isabel, it won't. Nothing will be ok ever again. Everything is fucked up. I fucked everything up." Liz began to mumble to herself. "Liz, what are you talking about?" "None of this was supposed to happen. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't have listened to him. I mean how can I pick between Michael and Isabel and my parents? Why did he have to put this all on me?" I caused this; I sacrificed 2 people for 2 people. WHY DID HE DO THIS?" Liz screamed, totally forgetting Isabel was there. "Liz what are you talking about? Me and Michael for your parents, what does that mean?" "Isabel? No, shit you're not supposed to know." Liz mentally kicked herself over and over again. "Ok Liz, why don't you just tell me what's going on, ok? And who is this he you keep referring too?" "Max," Liz said defeated. "Max?" "Yeah, well not our Max, but Max from the future. I mean Max came back from the future and told me I needed to get our Max to fall out of love with me and fall in love with Tess to save you and Michael and the world. So I pretended to sleep with Kyle so Max wouldn't love me anymore and it worked and now my parents are dead." Liz began to cry again. "They died because of me, because I gave up everything I cared about to save the world and you guys and now I've lost more than I ever thought possible." "Oh my god, Liz. I don't even know what to say. But why did Max have to fall in love with Tess?" "Because she left and without her your enemies won." "Ok, Liz for everything you've done for us, for me, I'm going to help you. You should at least have some happiness in you life and I can tell you, Max is miserable with out you. And I know this wont bring your parents back but I can get Max back for you and I can keep Tess here without her being with Max. I know for a fact that she likes Kyle and I know Kyle likes her. This can work." Isabel felt so bad, what else could she do but help. "How will Max ever forgive me for what I've done?" Liz asked, she was so grateful for Isabel but how could Max still love her after everything. "We'll tell all of them the truth and we'll tell Tess that she can't leave." "No, I can't tell him." Liz said firmly. "Liz we have to, it's the only way." "Fine," Liz said, defeated yet again. She wasn't able to say no to anything anymore. "Ok, we'll meet at Michaels tonight and tell them then." "Ok." "Now lets get out there and go to class." Isabel said unlocking the door, ************* "What the hell, why do we have to meet here?" Michael said angrily walking out of his bedroom. "Michael, will you shut up this is serious." Isabel said. "How would you know? You and Liz aren't really the best of friends." Michael said sarcastically. "Just shut up Michael. Once they get here you'll feel the same way about her that I do." Isabel said defensively. "Izzy, what do you mean?" Max asked, he'd been trying so hard to ignore Liz, but he never thought something really bad has happened. He never would have treated like that if someone would just tell him what was going on.  
There was a knock on the door and went to open it, and in walked Maria, almost forcibly dragging Liz through the door. "Ok, Liz what is going on? Personally I'd like to out of here sooner rather than later." "Shut up Tess! Liz are you ready to tell everyone what you told me?" Isabel asked calmly. "NO but I have to so ok." "Ok come sit down." Isabel directed Liz over to the couch and pushed everyone off onto the floor. "Hey Isabel, I was sitting there." Kyle whined. Isabel just ignored him and sat next to Liz. "Come on Liz, we need you to tell us everything," Isabel said quietly. And Liz did just that. She explained everything about Future Max, about Kyle and her about how Tess couldn't leave and finally about her parents. Liz began to cry. "I'm sorry I just see why I had to choose between you and my parents, it's not fair, and now I'm left with now I'm left with nothing." Maria had gone and took Liz into her arms and whispered soothing words into her ear. The look on everyone's face was of purely stunned nature. "Liz, god I don't know what to say. Why didn't you tell me? If you had told me, we could've worked something out. Explained to Tess why she couldn't leave. I could've just been nicer to her. Why did you have to destroy your life for us?" Max asked. He held so much respect for this girl who had stolen his heart. "Because you asked me too, and because Michael and Isabel's lives are with 10 times more that my happiness." "Liz are you going to be ok? I mean what's going to happen now? To the Crashdown and well, you?" Kyle asked. All he cared about right now was that Liz didn't have living relative left in this world. "Well, the Crashdown is going to be sold. And as for me, I'm living with Maria. I still haven't seen their will, so I don't know what I have." "Oh Liz, my dad probably took care of their will, so if you want I could take you to see him at his office tomorrow, if you like." Isabel said. "Sure, but I'd like Amy and Maria to some as well. Can I go now? I really just want to sleep."  
  
"Sure, Liz come on lets go home." Maria said pulling Liz off the couch. "Bye guys." Maria said before the door slammed behind. "God, I can't believe this. She sacrificed everything for us, and what have I done? I've treated her like shit. How could I ever ask her to do something like that?" Max asked. "Max, it wasn't you. It was a different version of you from a different time and he was desperate." Isabel reassured him. "I have to go..." Max said getting up and walking to the door. Tess fell back into the chair she was sitting on, just staring at the door.  
  
"Figures, I knew it was to good to be true. He would never pick me over her." Tess mumbled to herself, but everyone heard her.  
  
"Hey, Tess. Max is just stupid, well ok maybe not, I mean he loves Liz, but there are other people out there other than Max who you can get close to. Just because you started out badly with us, doesn't mean it has to stay that way. There are other people in this circle other than Max. And even if no one else is there, I will be. You're not alone." Kyle said as he put an arm around her shoulder. "Thank you Kyle. Now lets go back home." Kyle went up to open the door and they left without another word.  
  
"Hey Isabel, do you want me to drive you home?" Alex asked standing up. "No thank you Alex. I need to speak to Michael. I'll see you later." "Ok, bye." Alex hesitantly turned around and walked out the door.  
  
"Holy shit. She went through all of this for us. I've never even been that nice to her." Michael said solemnly. "Me neither. I still don't get how she can be so selfless all the time. Nobody is like that for her. Well except Max. But us? It's just weird." "Yeah, I know what you mean, it's strange how she would do something like for us." Michael said, amazed. "Ok well, my parents are probably worried sick that I'm not there so I guess I'll go. Bye Michael." Isabel got up and left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Discovering Yourself  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Maria, could you take me to my place? I just want to stay in my bed tonight. Ok?" "Yeah sure, do you want me to stay with you?" "No, I just really want to be alone." "Ok," Maria pulled up in front of the Crashdown. "Bye Liz, I'll see tomorrow."  
  
Liz entered her front door and looked around. She took a step in and closed the door. She moved through the living room with the grace of a swan, slowly soaking in all of the memories, good, bad, she didn't care, she just wanted to remember, afraid that if she were to move to fast she would miss something. Slowly she made her way into her parent's bedroom. She couldn't move. She stood in the middle of the room and she couldn't move a single muscle. Everything was so quiet. It was deafening. All she could feel was pain. A pain so horrible it felt like it was eating her insides until there was nothing left. The pain of knowing she would never see them again. The pain of knowing she never got to tell them she loved them one last time. The pain of knowing that she would never get to say goodbye. And suddenly she fell. A heap of pain balled up on the floor of her dead parents room. Dead. How could this happen to her? She wasn't ready to be alone in this world. It was a far to scary world to be alone in. No guidance would ever be the same ever again. She wouldn't be able to accept what any other adult told her because, what if it was different from what her parents would have told her. It just didn't seem right to have to listen to anyone else. She would never get to be given away at her wedding. She would never get to be annoyed to death by her mothers constant badgering of how to plan a wedding, of where to live, of what to call the kids. Nothing. She wouldn't get any of that because they were gone. And they were never coming back.  
  
And now she had to deal with this whole Max thing. What the hell was she supposed to do about that? He was sure to try and claim her back. But she couldn't let that happen. But how could she not? He was the love of her life. Maybe they could find a way to be together and still keep Tess around. Yeah right, like that would ever happen. Suddenly Liz felt the urge to lye in her own bed and drown herself in her blankets. It was the only comfort she ever felt, other than being in Max's arms.  
As she entered her room and everything seemed so ordinary. 'If walls could talk.' She thought as she lay down in her bed and wrapped herself in her blanket. She closed her eyes and she saw him. She saw his face everywhere. "I'm coming for you." "I love you, Liz." "You're my destiny." "It was you." "We create our own destiny." Over and over faster and faster, that's all she heard and all she saw. Swirling around her like a tornado. She was spinning, around and around, with every sweet, amazing thing Max ever said to her, filling her mind. Then it all stopped and all she could see was his eyes. His eyes, filled with every emotion he'd ever felt for her. She was drowning in those eyes. Those beautiful amber eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't deserve those eyes. "LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I"VE ALREADY GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING! I DON'T DESERVE YOU. HOW CAN YOU STILL LOVE ME? JUST HATE ME, PLEASE. Just hate me Max."  
  
****** Max knew exactly where he was headed tonight. He had to see her. She was the only thing that had ever kept him stable. She was his rock and now he had to be hers. He had to make things right. He would beg and plead if he had to, nothing could stop him from getting her back in his life. 'She's so strong. How could I ask her to do something like that? She was left with no one. How could I not know that she would be alone? I love her so much. How could be so horrible to her?' Max walked as fast as he could and finally he had arrived at the ladder leading to her room. He wasn't sure if she would actually be there, he just needed to be close to her. And her room was the best way to feel close to her. Max reached the edge of the balcony and climbed over just as he heard her scream. "LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME? I"VE ALREADY GIVEN YOU EVERYTHING! I DON'T DESERVE YOU. HOW CAN YOU STILL LOVE ME? JUST HATE ME, PLEASE. Just hate me Max." Max had heard it all perfectly but he had to strain the hear the last part but he did. "Me, she's screaming at me. She wants me to hate her?" Max asked quietly. He opened her window and climbed in. "Liz," "I said leave me alone. You're not here. You're never here." 'What did she mean by that?' "Of course I'm here. I'm standing right in front of you." Liz looked up at him and covered her head quickly again. "You're not really here." She whispered. "Why do I keep seeing you? Do you enjoy torturing me? First in real life now inside my head too?" Liz began to cry again. "Liz what are you talking about? This is me, I'm right here." Max replied sitting next to her on her bed. "Well of course it's you," Liz said angrily. "I mean it figures you'd come here after you found out I've been lying to everyone." "Liz, I don't and never will hate you. I was just so hurt, I tried to forget about you, I really did, but I couldn't. Liz, I love you, so much, and what you've done for everyone, you're so amazing. And I'm so incredibly sorry about your loss. I would've loved for them to be my in-laws one day. But Liz... Liz look at me. I want you back. And we can work through everything. We'll treat Tess the way she should be treated. We'll all stay together. And we can be happy again." Liz was beginning to lose her reserve. "Max it's so much more complicated than that. You have to be with Tess. You're enemies defeated you because you weren't with her. I can't be in a relationship, even with you, if it means the end of the world." "No, Liz you're wrong. I don't need to be with Tess. Yeah sure we need her to stay, but I don't need to be with her. I need to be with you, Liz. Just because I she's my destiny, doesn't mean she's my soul mate. And we will not screw up this whole destiny thing by not being together. I mean Michael and Isabel aren't together. Why do I need to be with Tess? As long as the four of us are together, there's no reason why we shouldn't be with who we want to be with." "Max, -"Liz was cut of by Max's lips. At first Liz tried to push him away, but he just held tighter. Liz finally gave into him, and they fell back onto her bad kissing passionately. "Max," Liz whispered as he made his way down her neck. "Yeah," he replied. His voice heavy with lust. "Max, stop, please." Liz forced herself to say. She couldn't continue right now. Max pulled away and looked at her. "I just want you to hold me." Max Pulled himself up next to her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you." And she fell asleep with the first genuine smile on her face in a while.  
  
**** Max woke up to the sun glaring in his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked down into the face of his sleeping beauty. And all he could do was stare at her face as she slept.  
  
**** Liz awoke to the comforting feeling of being devoured by the strongest arms she'd ever had the pleasure to be wrapped up in. But she was afraid to open her eyes, in case it was all just some wonderful dream. She felt his soft warm lips desend on her cheek and she just had to look into his eyes. She opened her eyes and all she could see was a luscious neck. She couldn't resist. She bent closer, not letting him know she was up, and slowly moved in on his neck. She nipped it lightly causing him to jump. "Hey, no fair." Max cried attacking her waist. "Ahh, no, don't," Liz burst into a fit of giggles. "Ok, ok, truce?" Max asked holding his hands up in surrender. "Fine, truce. Now I have to get up and get ready to go see your dad. Can you go to your place and get Isabel to go ever to Maria's?" "Sure Liz. Do you want me to come with you?" Max asked. "No, thank you. But I need to do this without you. I just need Maria and Amy there. They're my new family." Liz said painfully. "And Isabel's only going 'cause she suggested it. I'm sorry Max, it's just something I need to do." Liz said sympathetically. "It's ok Liz, you have to be sorry. I know things can't go back to the way they were before, but we can work on it, right?" "Of course we can. I want us back too, but we have to take things slow." Liz really wanted this to work, and for to to work they had to go slow. "I understand Liz, too much ahs happened to just jump right in this saddle. I want this to work." Max said getting up and going to the door. "I'll see you later." "Bye Max." 


	5. Chapter 5

Discovering Yourself  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Liz entered the office building with Amy, Maria and Isabel trailing behind  
  
her. She looked perfectly fine but taking a closer look would tell you she  
  
was shaking as if she had frostbite.  
  
"Izzy, hi."  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"So, Liz, you are here for your parents will. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I  
  
really liked your parents. Excellent people."  
  
"Yes, and thank you." She said quietly, nervously.  
  
"Well let's go into my office, shall we? Isabel, Maria, you two need to stay  
  
out here." Philip said in a very mater of factly business tone.  
  
"Ok, good luck Liz." Maria said enveloping her in a hug. Liz returned the  
  
hug briefly and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Liz and Amy entered the office and Philip offered them the seats in  
  
front of his desk.  
  
"Ok, let's take a look at this will," he said as he opened a big envelope.  
  
"So, as expected, since you are the only living relative left everything has  
  
been left to you Liz. All of their savings, everything in their possession,  
  
which includes the Crashdown. So it's up to you what to do with it. You can  
  
sell it." Philip said. This was a lot of pressure to put on a 17-year-old girl.  
  
"I don't know if I'm ready to give it up. It's all have left of my parents. I've  
  
lived there my whole life. I don't know if I can give it up."  
  
"Well you Liz, there are three bedrooms in the apartment above the  
  
Crashdown, right?" Amy asked, and idea forming in her mind.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, the extra bedroom in my house is much to small for someone to live  
  
in, and my business isn't doing to well. What if, Maria and I move in there  
  
with you and I take over the Crashdown? It would still be under you name  
  
and I wouldn't change it at all, it would be a lot easier on you." Amy  
  
suggested. "Plus, I could sell my business and my house, and get some extra  
  
cash out of it. What do you think?"  
  
"Oh, Amy would you really? That would be amazing. Just one second," Liz  
  
said getting up and going out into the waiting room. When she came back  
  
she had Maria in toe. Amy explained everything to Maria and she couldn't  
  
have been more thrilled.  
  
"OH MY GOD, NO WAY? I love Liz's house. This is awesome!" Maria  
  
squealed hugging her mom.  
  
"Ok, well I guess we should start moving. Liz what do you want to do with  
  
your parents belongings?" Amy asked cautiously.  
  
"Oh, um, I guess I'll go threw it today and see if there's anything I want. I  
  
guess we'll just put the rest in storage." Liz said, the fact that she'd have to  
  
rid the apartment of her parent's stuff just made it harder and she almost felt  
  
like she couldn't breathe as she answered.  
  
"Ok," Amy looked at her sadly, and then turned to Philip.  
  
"Thank you Philip."  
  
"Oh you're very welcome Amy," He replied rising with them and walking  
  
them to the office door. As they left Isabel stood and said, "Well?"  
  
"Well, we're moving into Liz's place and Mom's taking over the  
  
Crashdown." Maria said happily.  
  
"Oh that's great, so it wont be closed down. Excellent." Isabel said walking  
  
out with them.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna go home and start going through their stuff." Liz said  
  
beginning a quick pace so she could be alone.  
  
"Hey, Liz, so need any help?" Maria called after her.  
  
"No, I'd like to do this on my own. Bye guys." She called over her shoulder  
  
and turned the corner.  
  
****  
  
Liz was in her parents room look through their things, finding things she  
  
wanted and things she didn't. She went to the dresser and started looking  
  
through the drawers. She found some nice clothes in her mother's dresser.  
  
When she got to the bottom drawer she pulled a little bit to hard and the  
  
whole drawer came out. She was about to put it back when a bunch of books  
  
caught her eye. She put the drawer down and started pulling out the books.  
  
They looked like journals. There were about 10 of them. She opened up one  
  
of the books and read the date at the top of the page.  
  
1989, August 13th.  
  
She read the first line:  
  
'2 of the 4 have been found, I tried to get to them first but they were already  
  
gone.'  
  
Liz slammed the book closed. 'What the hell was that?' She thought. She  
  
reopened the book to a couple pages forward, and it read:  
  
'The 3rd one has been found. 2 boys, 1 girl. I am going to the cave to see if I  
  
can find the 4th one. The evil one.'  
  
'Ok this is really freaky.' Liz thought, thinking maybe she'd become so  
  
hysterical that she was imagining things. She flipped a couple pages forward  
  
'When I got to the cave the 4th was gone. I'm assuming it was Nasedo, my  
  
brother, who got to her first, he is her father after all. I just wish I could've  
  
gotten to my son before he was thrown into the system. I think, yes that's  
  
right, his name is Michael.' 


	6. Chapter 6

Discovering Yourself  
  
Chapter 6  
  
'The 3rd one has been found. 2 boys, 1 girl. I am going to the cave to see if I can find the 4th one. The evil one.'  
  
'Ok this is really freaky.' Liz thought, thinking maybe she'd become so hysterical that she was imagining things. She flipped a couple pages forward  
  
'When I got to the cave the 4th was gone. I'm assuming it was Nasedo, my brother, who got to her first, he is her father after all. I just wish I could've gotten to my son before he was thrown into the system. I think, yes that's right, his name is Michael.'  
  
********  
  
At this Liz closed the book hard and her mind was running a million miles a minute.  
  
"What the hell? What is going on here? My mom? Michael? How the hell could Michael be my mother's son? And Tess? Nasedo's daughter? Nasedo, my mom's brother? Tess, my cousin?" Liz opened the same book, this time closer to the end and read:  
  
'It's my baby girls 7th birthday. She looks just like she did before. She doesn't know anything. I want to tell her, but I can't. I want her to have a normal life. She shouldn't have to deal with this kind of thing. Being different on this planet could get her killed. But she is already showing signs of powers and Jeff and I are trying to develop ways to keep them at bay. I am so blessed to have been given a second chance. My baby's birth was such a surprise. Jeff and I didn't even do anything yet. But one day, I just realized I was pregnant. I guess it was what had been planned. Since her brother was her twin in her other life, they must have programmed me to become pregnant so they would be the same age when her brother hatched. I still wish I could've given birth to him as well, but in that other he had died and was put into a pod before we even knew there was a way for our children to be reborn to us in a knew life. So now it's just a matter of getting him to trust me. He never took well to trusting new people. I just hope that he will remember me.' Again Liz closed the book, trying to digest what she had just read.  
  
"Ok, so what I'm reading is that my mother and father are aliens and Michael is my brother. This has got to be some kind of joke." Liz said trying to laugh but it only came out as a choked cough.  
  
"I'm an alien? How can that be?" Liz sat there; repeating it like it was her mantra. "I am an Alien. I am an Alien." But it never really sunk in. So she decided to read some more of the journals. She read every one of them front to cover. In one of the journals one entry struck her as extremely important, so she paid extra attention while reading it. It was about Tess.  
  
'She has arrived. I don't know it the others know about her yet. I've noticed Liz is spending lots of time with Zan, oh or Max as he is called now. And Rath, or Michael and Vilandra, Zan's sister, Isabel she is called here. I suppose since Ava is has arrived Nasedo is here as well. Which can't be good. I just hope things are different. But I highly doubt it. I hope they figure out that Nasedo and Ava are evil. In their past life they were working with Kivar. They had planned to kill Zan, Vilandra and Rath. Then Kivar and Ava would marry and rule together. But this went wrong. On the day they all died, Ava was caught in the crossfire and was shot down along with the rest of the royal four. When I found out, I went straight to Eleez, my daughter, but I found her dead. Murdered at the hand of Ava.  
  
'Her and Zan were to be married until Ava's father, Nasedo, convinced the king to let his daughter marry Zan. He did so by changing his form to an older looking Zan and going to the king saying that if Zan and Eleez were to marry it would bring about the end of the world.'  
  
"Oh my god, It was Nasedo. But I thought he died. Maybe it was someone working with Nasedo, or Tess and her mind warp." Liz concluding. Her hatred for the girl growing deeper with every passing moment. Liz continued to read:  
  
'But what the king didn't know is that if Zan had married Eleez, the world would have been a happy peaceful place. But marrying Ava caused destruction and destroyed that world. I just hope that they don't try the same trick this time. I suppose I'm going to have to tell Lizzie about her heritage soon because I'm sure she already knows about Max, Michael and Isabel, because of the whole shooting back in September. Because if she doesn't know how to use her powers by the time the world is attacked by our enemies we well lose.'  
  
Liz closed the book and sat there dumb founded. "Tess is evil. It was her. She convinced me to make Max fall out of love with me. I have to show there to everyone. They need to know the truth. About everything. I just have to make sure Tess doesn't find out." Liz was furious with Tess for doing this to her.  
  
"She ruined my life before. She will not get away with it again. I am going to learn how to use my powers and she is going to pay.' Liz was so angry that she could literally feel the energy bubbling inside of her. She lifted her arm and concentrated on turning a page in the journal. It took about 2 minutes of concentration, but after she had began to sweat, she succeeded. She looked at her hand then the book in amazement.  
  
"Oh, My god!" Liz stood up quickly and took all of the journals and put them in her room. Then she went to the phone and called everyone and told him or her to come over to her house right away, and to not tell Tess. She said it was urgent.  
  
When everyone was in her room, she announced, "I have something extremely important to tell all of you." Liz raised her hand and concentrated really hard, and eventually after everyone started giving really weird looks she waved her hand over her shirt and it changed colours from blue to red. To say that everyone was surprised would be a complete understatement.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?" Michael bellowed.  
  
"I am an Alien." Liz replied flatly.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Maria screamed.  
  
"How is that even possible?" Isabel asked softly.  
  
"It's kind on confusing. I have something for you to read. I was look through my parents room when I stumbled upon about 10 journals that belonged to my mom. I started reading them and well, you need to read some of the entries." Liz opened the first one and everyone read it. She them let them read the other entries she had read that had really intrigued her. The first to break to silence was Michael.  
  
"Twins?" Michael asked look Liz straight in the eyes. "You're my sister? And Tess is our cousin?"  
  
"Yeah, I just found out myself. You're my brother. Wow it's really weird to actually say. Michael is my brother." Liz spoke the last part softly.  
  
Just as Max was about to say something, Liz cut him off.  
  
"Max just let me finish ok. If you haven't figured it out yet, do you remember how I told you about Future Max? Well it wasn't real, it was Tess." Liz stated firmly.  
  
"God, I can't believe it. I knew I had a legitimate reason to hate her." Maria growled out angrily.  
  
"Oh this is just great. What the hell am I supposed to do? I have to live with her." Kyle cried out.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyle, but you're going to have to pretend like everything is normal." Liz said apologetically.  
  
"Great." Kyle mumbled.  
  
"Liz, how could you do that to your shirt if you just found out yourself?" Max asked. He was ecstatic and horribly terrified by all the things he had just found out.  
  
"When I read the thing about Ava and Nasedo I was so angry. I could feel this energy bubbling inside of me. Now that I think about it, whenever I feel really strong emotions I feel this energy inside me but I never really paid attention to it. Anyways, I guess I just thought that maybe if I tried something would happen. So after concentrating really hard for a while I was finally able to turn a page of one of the journals. I've been practicing ever since. It takes a while still but eventually I can get it." Liz finished proudly.  
  
"Wow, I just... can't believe it. You, this whole thing. It's just so amazing." Max said more to himself, but everyone heard.  
  
"Max, I mean what I said this morning. I can't rush anything. This doesn't change anything between us." Liz said holding his gaze.  
  
"I know Liz, and I'm not trying to push you. I just, it's amazing." He finished solemnly.  
  
"Oh Max, that enough of you have sexual thoughts about my sister, we have to come up with a plan of action." Max and Liz were both blushing furiously at what Michael said.  
  
"Michael, you're not gonna go all big brother on Liz now are you?" Maria asked, shooting Liz an apologetic smile.  
  
"Look, she's the only blood related family I've ever known and she's been right under my nose for a year now. I just don't like my best friend thinking those kinds of thoughts about her, you know? And Max, I swear if you ever do anything to hurt her, I'll kill you." Everyone was surprised by his behaviour. Max was just smirking. Liz walked over to Michael and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Thank you Michael. And Maria, Ditto." Liz said with a spark in her eyes. Everyone laughed at the thought of Liz having to protect Michael from Maria. Michael just leaned over and whispered in Liz's ear, "Thanks, I might need to take you up on that one day." She laughed at that and pulled back to look at everyone.  
  
"So, what do we do about Tess?"  
  
"Well, I guess we act normal for now and don't let her know about Liz or that we know about her." Max said seriously.  
  
"I think she might attempt something with Liz, you know, because Max walked out on her for Liz." Isabel said a little scared for the newfound member of the "I'm an Alien club."  
  
"Well I think we should help her work at her powers, so she can protect herself. We could work at my place. What do you say Liz?" Michael asked. "I'd love that. Can we start soon, I'm really anxious about learning my powers." Liz said excitedly.  
  
"Hey Liz, we should finish with the house before you start that. You know so me and mom can move in."  
  
"Right, ok so Michael I guess I'll come by later tonight. I'd just like to spend some time alone with him. Is that ok with everyone?"  
  
"Yes," "Yeah" and a bunch of nods were her response.  
  
"Ok, thanks. You guys can leave now." She said.  
  
Everyone walked out of Liz's room. Max turned back and looked at Liz before leaving. Liz and Maria finished going through everything after about 2 hours, they had moved things down into the storage room in the back of the Crashdown.  
  
"Knock, knock. Liz, Maria, are you guys here?" Amy called walking in the door.  
  
"We're in my new room." Maria called. Amy walked over to the entrance. "So, how are things going?"  
  
"They're fine," Liz said. "Amy, do you want your own bed or do you want my parents bed?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. It would be nice to have a new bed. I think I'll go test it out."  
  
"Yeah sure." Liz answered.  
  
Maria stood up and walked into her mother's new room. "Hey mom, it's still early, should we start to move our stuff? Liz needs to go to speak with a friend." Maria asked her mother.  
  
"Sure, ask Liz if she wants a ride."  
  
"I'd rather walk Amy, thanks though." Liz said coming up behind Maria.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you later Liz." Amy and Maria left and Liz went to put her jacket and shoes on and she too left. 


	7. Chapter 7

Discovering Yourself  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"I'm coming." Michael called out rushing to the door. "Hey Liz, come on in."  
  
"Hi Michael, how are you?" Liz asked sincerely.  
  
"I'm ok, it's kind of a shock to find out that my family has been right under my nose all along and now that I finally find them, I find my parents are dead. I'm just glad you're not."  
  
"Yeah, me too. If I had never found her journals we would never know and I would have been left with no family in the world. At least I have a brother. And a twin nonetheless. How weird is that?" Liz said laughing nervously, she'd never been this opened with Michael the entire time she's known him. But she had to admit it came pretty easily.  
  
"Yeah it is kind of weird. Well, do you want to start working on your powers?" Michael asked getting right to the point.  
  
"Yes," Liz replied excitedly. Michael walked over to the kitchen and brought a fork back and put it on the coffee table in front of Liz.  
  
"What's this for?" Liz asked confused.  
  
"Training." Michael said bluntly.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Anything. Change it, move it, whatever you want."  
  
"Ok," Liz said hesitantly. She looked at the fork and looked back to Michael. She saw in his eyes that he thought she could do it so she turned back to the fork and looked at it intently. She concentrated really hard on moving the fork closer to her. It took about a minute but she did move it about a foot closer.  
  
"Good, now keep trying that until you can move it almost instantly." Michael said, going into his room only to immerge seconds later with a sketchbook and a pencil.  
  
Liz worked on the fork for about half and hour before she could move it instantly over and over again.  
  
"Ok, what now?" Liz asked eager to get a move on.  
  
"Now, try changing its molecular structure." He said not even looking up from his sketch.  
  
"OK," Liz did just that. She touched the fork and after a couple seconds it changed colour from silver to pink. She then held her hand out in front of her and bent the tips of the fork in different directions. She held the fork up and called, "Michael, now that we know I can do everything you guys can do, apart from your special abilities, can we see if I have something you guys don't?" Liz asked.  
  
"Well, first let's see if you have something we have. Lets start with healing. We can heal really small things so you may be able to as well." Michael went into the bathroom and cut himself on the cheek with a razor, then went back out into the living room.  
  
"Now, try to heal my face." Michael said sitting next to Liz.  
  
"Ok." Liz put her hand up beside his face and concentrated on healing. She did it in 30 seconds. Michael touched his face where the cut had been.  
  
"Good. Now let's see." Michael stood up and put an empty pop can on the counter across the living room and said, "Try and blow it up."  
  
Liz raised her hand and concentrated on all of the anger she felt for Tess, her own flesh and blood. The can exploded in an instant.  
  
"Wow, I guess it must run in the family. Now, do you want to try a mind warp?"  
  
"Sure," Liz said.  
  
"Ok, just concentrate on me and, making me see anything."  
  
Liz nodded her head and closed her eyes. She concentrated on Maria slapping Michael. She heard Michael say, "Maria, hi... owe, Maria what the hell was that fo-LIZ!" He cried out.  
  
"What?" Liz asked feigning innocence.  
  
"Oh, you know what you did. Ok, now we just have to see if you can dream walk people. It's around 11 so that shouldn't be too hard. Why don't you try Max?" Michael suggested, pulling a picture off his shelf. Liz raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
  
"Isabel put it there." He said defensively.  
  
"Right," she said taking the photo. She touched her hand to Max's face and thought of him really hard. But nothing happened. She tried a second time and a third time but still nothing happened.  
  
"Nope. Michael have you tried a mind warp before. Maybe since we're all from the same bloodline we all have the same powers. You could try it on me if you wanted." Liz suggested.  
  
"Ok, I'll try." Michael sat down and concentrated on Alex tickling Liz. All of a sudden he could hear Liz laughing madly.  
  
"Ahh, hahaha, stop it." Michael opened his eyes and smirked at Liz.  
  
"That was so not fair." Liz whined.  
  
"Oh yeah, well then how about this?" Michael said attacking Liz.  
  
"NOOOO, stop it, hahahahaha." Liz was laughing uncontrollably now. "Michael get off." Liz cried out through giggles.  
  
******  
  
Max and Isabel decided to go to Michaels to check up on him and see how he was doing. When they got there they heard someone scream, "NOOOO, stop it," and then "Michael, get off." They looked at each other and burst through the door.  
  
"Michael, what the hell is going on? Liz?" Max asked confused. Michael was on top of Liz on the couch and she was laughing.  
  
"Max, Isabel, what are you doing here?" Michael asked getting up and sitting down next to Liz as she sat up.  
  
"We came to check on you, see how you were doing."  
  
"So, what's going on?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Nothing," Michael said quickly.  
  
"Michael," Liz looked into his eyes. "We were working on our powers." Liz said turning to look at Max and Isabel.  
  
"That didn't really look like you were working." Isabel said with a slight smile.  
  
"So, we were taking a break." Michael said.  
  
"Oh, so how's it going with the powers?" Max asked sitting on a chair across from them.  
  
"Great, we've found out that I have the same powers as everyone and my special powers we've found run in the family. Power blast and mind warp." Liz cringed a little while saying her second power.  
  
"I tried mind warping Michael to see Maria then make Maria slap him." Liz smirked at Michael then turned back to the others. "And it worked. Then I thought that maybe Michael could do it as well so I told him could use me as a guinea pig. He made me see Alex, then made Alex tickle me. Which led to that whole scene on the couch." Liz said as she shoved Michael's shoulder. Michael smiled at her, a genuine smile, and Max and Isabel shared a knowing smile.  
  
"So, you guys have become a lot like siblings very fast. It's nice to see you smile Michael. You should try it more often." Isabel said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever.  
  
"SO, Liz can you show us what you can do?" Max asked.  
  
"Sure," Liz said with a devious smile. She closed her eyes and in a few seconds she heard Max and Isabel scream.  
  
"What, what did she do?" Michael asked.  
  
"Liz, that was EVIL!" Isabel said fuming.  
  
"Liz, I think I'm scared for life." Max said.  
  
"Liz what did you make them see?" Michael demanded.  
  
"You," Liz said with a smirk.  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"She made us see you," Isabel paused for a second, as if debating whether to tell him or not, "In a Speedo." Both Max and Isabel cringed and Michael cried out, "LIZ!" Then her closed his eyes and Max and Isabel started laughing.  
  
"What? WHAT?" Liz cried out.  
  
""Oh, Liz don't worry, it was just you, dancing the Macarena, in a chicken suit." Michael smirked while Max and Isabel laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh, this means war!" Liz said in a low scary voice. And again she closed her eyes and Michael started screaming in horror, and fell off the couch.  
  
"Woe, what was that?" Isabel asked,  
  
"I made him see a flock of chickens flying straight at him." Liz said laughing.  
  
"Oh, I'll get you!" Michael said. He closed his eyes and her could hear Liz say.  
  
"Max? Oh go, Max not here! Max, oh Max, oh, oh Ma – Kyle? ... MICHAEL!!!" Liz screamed.  
  
Max and Isabel were looking on with shocked faces. Michael was on his back laughing.  
  
"MICHAEL! THAT WAS PLAIN EVIL!" Liz screamed. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I MADE YOU SEE YOURSELF MAKING OUT WITH MARIA THEN CHANGED THE IMAGE TO ISABEL? Huh?" Liz yelled.  
  
"Woe, ok, I get the point, won't happen again." Michael said while he and Isabel both visibly cringed at the thought.  
  
"Ok, I think you guys have had enough fun for one night. Liz do you want me to drive you home?" Max asked.  
  
"Sure, what time is it?" Liz asked.  
  
"It's almost midnight." Max said reading his watch.  
  
"Oh, shit, Amy's gonna kill me. Bye Michael, thank you." Liz said hugging him.  
  
"No problem. Sis." Michel said hugging her back. "See you guys later."  
  
"Bye Michael."  
  
******  
  
Liz walked in the front door, hoping that Amy and Maria weren't there. They were.  
  
"Liz, where have you been?" Amy asked. "We've been worried sick." She gestured to Maria sitting on the couch.  
  
"Sorry, I was working on a project with Max, Michael, and Isabel at Michael's and we kind of lost track of time."  
  
"It's ok, just be sure to call next time, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I will. I'm gonna go to sleep now, ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure, go on. You look tired." Amy said.  
  
"Night," Liz called as she walked into her room. She lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Liz?"  
  
"Come in Maria."  
  
"How'd it go?" She asked sitting down on the bed next to Liz.  
  
"Great." Liz sighed.  
  
"So, you wanna tell me about it?" Maria asked.  
  
"Sure." Liz went into excruciating detail about the night's events with the occasional gasp and out burst of laughter from Maria.  
  
"Wow, so you're an alien." Maria stated.  
  
"Yeah," Liz added. They both lay side bye side on Liz's bed just thinking.  
  
"Liz?" Maria asked after a while.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are things going to change, you know, now that you're like them?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I mean, are you going to be all closed off and brooding, and, well I guess I'm asking, will we still be best friends?"  
  
"WHAT? MARIA, don't ever think like that. I love you, I'll never be closed off from you, and of course, we're always gonna be best friends!"  
  
"I love you too, chica." Maria smiled as she and Liz embraced.  
  
"Good." Liz said firmly. 


	8. Chapter 8

Discovering Yourself  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Ring, ring, ring...  
  
"H'lo?"  
  
"Hey, Max, sorry if I woke you up, I was just wondering what you were doing today. Do you want to do anything?"  
  
"Tess?" Max asked in his sleepy state. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 9:30 in the morning."  
  
"Oh, um, I don't know," Max suddenly remembered everything he had learned about Tess and said,  
  
"I guess we could meet at the Crashdown," 'Don't let her know you suspect anything, keep calm,' he instructed himself mentally.  
  
"Ok, how about I'll meet you there in an hour? 10:30?" Tess asked.  
  
"Sure, 1 hour. I'll see you there Tess." Max hung up the phone and fell back down on his bed and let out a heavy sigh. He picked up the phone and dialed Liz's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is Liz there?" Max asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, may I asked who's calling?" Amy inquired.  
  
"It's Max."  
  
"OK, one second," he heard the phone get placed down and shuffling, and voices then,  
  
"Hey Max," Liz said with a high upbeat tone.  
  
"Hey, I just thought I should let you know, that Tess and I are going to the Crashdown late. I didn't know what else to say, we have to act like we know nothing. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable or scared or anything," he rambled on.  
  
"Max, take a breathe. Geez, you're starting to sound like Maria. I'll be fine, I'm not afraid of her, I'm just a little freaked out that she was my killer in our past life you know. Especially since we're related."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry I have to spend time with her, but until we come up with a plan we have to act normal, you know."  
  
"Yeah I understand, we just have to think of something soon so we can be together in public again," Liz trailed off. Max smailed at that thought.  
  
"Yeah, we'll think of something. Nothing can keep us apart." Max said seriously.  
  
"Yeah, nothing." Liz said quietly, nervously. "Well I should probably get going, you know, work and all," Liz said.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I guess I'll see you later." Max said regretfully.  
  
"Yeah, bye Max." Liz said.  
  
"Bye Liz," Max said.  
  
Liz hung up her phone just as Maria walked into her room. At the look on Liz's face she said,  
  
"How's Max doing?" With a smirk.  
  
"He's coming her with Tess." Liz said with a long sigh.  
  
"Oh," was all Maria could say.  
  
"Yeah," Liz stood up suddenly. "Maria come here," Liz dragged her into the bathroom. "Help me get all pretty, OK?" Liz asked. Maria smirked, knowing exactly what Liz wanted to do.  
  
"Sure," she replied as she started giving Liz a complete make over.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Wow, Maria, I look... amazing, thank you." Liz said happily looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Well, apart from the uniform, you look hot!" Maria applauded her genious work.  
  
"Come on your shift starts in 5, lets get you down there and admired." Maria laughed as she pushed Liz out the door.  
  
"Ok, come with me," said Liz and they ran downstairs and slowed down just as they walked through the swinging door. As she scanned the room her eyes locked with Max's as he walked through the doors with Tess at his side. Liz felt her resolve withering away when she saw them enter together but Max's eyes told her he was sorry and that he wished he was with her. Liz nodded her head at him and turned away to begin working.  
  
"So, how are you Max?" Tess asked resting her hand over his on the table. As soon as their hands met, Max received a rush of images of himself, but it wasn't him it was Zan, and Ava when they lived on Antar. They were happy and in love. He pulled his hand away quickly knowing it was a lie and that Tess had put those images of herself into his head.  
  
"I'm fine," said he, looking everywhere but at her face.  
  
"Okay, so is there anything you want to do today?" I was thinking we could go bowling, what do you think?" Tess asked looking at Max curiously, hopefully.  
  
"Sure, why not. You wanna go now?"  
  
"Sure, let's go." Tess said practically jumping out of her seat pulling Max with her.  
  
******  
  
After closing, Liz went to her room and began reading one of her mothers diaries. She opened the diary and a bunch of papers fell out. She picked them up and began reading over them. After reading the first page she gasped at the realization.  
  
"Oh my god, it's the book. It's the translation to the destiny book." Liz whispered. She finished reading and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Michael, it's Liz. Can I come over? I need to talk to everyone. Well, just you Max and Isabel." Liz said in a rush.  
  
"Sure, Liz calm down, come over and I'll call Max and Isabel, OK?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, see you in a minute."  
  
"Ok, bye." Michael hung up the phone then picked it up again and dialed the Evans' house.  
  
"Hello?" Isabel asked sleepily.  
  
"Hey, Isabel, you and Max have to come over to my place now. Liz needs to talk to us all."  
  
"Ok, yeah we'll be there soon. Bye Michael." She hung up the phone and called through Max's door.  
  
"Max, come on, we have to go."  
  
"And go where?" Max asked opeing his bedroom door.  
  
"Michael's." Was all Isabel had to say.  
  
"Let's go." Max said grabbing his keys and ruching out of the house with Isabel hot on his trail.  
  
As they entered the apartment the apartment, Max noticed Liz sitting on the couch with an unreadable look occupying her face.  
  
"Is everything alright?" He asked sitting next to Liz.  
  
"Mom had a copy of the destiny book. The translated version." Michael filled in holding a bunch of papers out to Max.  
  
"Oh my god! What does it sat?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Lots of stuff, but most importantly, it tells us how to get home." Michael said somberly. Once upon a time her would have been excited about this news. But now, now he had a family here. He had a sister, he had a girlfriend. He didn't want to leave.  
  
"Wow, ok, so what do we do with it?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Well, we could go back to Antar and save the world, so to speak. And leave Tess here." Michael said not likely the idea at all but they need to come up with options and that was always one of them.  
  
"No, I can't do that. I can't leave earth. It's the only home I've ever known and I just can't leave it." Liz said urgently. "You guys can go if you need to, but I can't." Liz said quietly this time.  
  
"Liz is right, I can't go either." Max said taking her hand.  
  
"Me either, I can't leave my mom and dad." Isabel said sadly.  
  
"Well, if Liz doesn't go, I sure as hell won't. She's the only real family I've ever known, I'm not going to risk losing that. And I can't leave Maria behind."  
  
"So what do we do?" Liz asked.  
  
"Well, we could get Tess to leave some how." Michael suggested.  
  
"How?" asked Isabel.  
  
"We could convince her that we are going to leave, then when we are about to leave, Isabel and I could ay we can't leave, Tess would accept that and once she's in Max will leave her in by herself." Michael said.  
  
"Wow, Michael that's a pretty elaborate plan." Max said.  
  
"I like it," Isabel said.  
  
******  
  
The Crashdown was just closing and the only people left were Max, Michael, Liz, Maria, Isabel, Alex and Tess. Liz walked into the back room and noticed the sheriff standing at the door in tears.  
  
"Sheriff? Are you OK? What's wrong?" Liz asked walking over to him. He just stared at her until falling to the couch with a horrific sob.  
  
'Th-there's been an accident..." he trailed off not willing to finish.  
  
"What?" Liz asked surprised.  
  
"Kyle, he's, he's... dead." Jim said while letting out another horrible sob, which caused everyone to rush into the back room. They all looked from the Sheriff to Liz who was now in tears herself, hugging him.  
  
"Oh god," Maria gasped. "What is it?"  
  
Liz looked at the others and said quietly. "It's Kyle, there's been an accident, he... died in a car crash tonight."  
  
"Oh my god," Amy called from the stairs and rushed over to Jim and took him out of Liz's arms and into her own.  
  
"Jim, I'm so sorry." Amy said as Jim began to cry on her shoulder even harder.  
  
"Why did this happen? He was so full of life, he had such a bright future..." Jim trailed off.  
  
"Oh, Jim..." Amy didn't know what to say so she just held him.  
  
"Will everyone please give me a minute with Max?" Jim asked, his eyes red, cheeks tear stained.  
  
"Yeah, OK, come on guys let's go out front." Amy replied for everyone.  
  
When everyone was out Max sat down next to Jim.  
  
"Max... is there anything you can do?" Jim pleaded. Max knew this was coming but when he said it, it came as such a shock.  
  
"I-I don't know," Max was devastated by the on Jim's face.  
  
"I mean, it, it might be too late."  
  
"Well if I could get you to the body could you try? Please Max, this is my whole life." Jim begged.  
  
"OK," Max agreed. "But I can't promise you anything, I'm not... God." Max said with such sorrow.  
  
"That's all I ask." Jim said.  
  
*******  
  
Outside the van that held Kyle's body, the whole group stood waiting for Max to come back out.  
  
"Max will go in and put a hand on him, then the whole van will shake a little... then the door will open... the door will open and they'll come running out with big goofy grins on they're face... they'll come out," Liz said trying to convince herself as much as the others. The door opened and Max stepped out and closed the door again. Jim nodded his head in understanding, he was broken but he understood. Max walked over to Liz and hugged her closely.  
  
He looked at Jim and said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't," he began to whisper. "There was so much blood, and he was so cold." He was on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Jim and Tess were the first to leave, and the rest went over to Michael's apartment.  
  
"I can't believe this," Alex said. "We were just starting to get close too."  
  
Liz was sitting in the coner of the room with her knees tucked up against her chest, she was rocking back and forth, crying silently. Being the closest to Kyle out of the whole group, she was completely devastated. Michael walked over to her and sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her arms ournd her neck and buried her face in it. He held her there for quite sometime while everyone just sat and watched with a sad face.  
  
***************  
  
The Lord has promised good to me...  
  
His word my hope secures.  
  
He will my shield and portion be...  
  
as long as life endures.  
  
When we've been here ten thousand years...  
  
bright shining as the sun.  
  
We've no less days to sing God's praise...  
  
then when we've first begun.  
  
"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,   
  
That saved a wretch like me....  
  
I once was lost but now am found,  
  
Was blind, but now, I see.  
  
As Maria finished singing everyone had thrown a rose into the grave on top of Kyle's coffin. The crowd began to disperse and began to leave to go to the gather at the Valenti household.  
  
"Sheriff?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering, could I go sit in Kyle's room?"  
  
"Yeah, sure go ahead." Liz walked over to the room that had become Kyle's room once Tess moved into the Valenti household. She sat down on his bed and looked around at all of his stuff. She was thinking about what the police report said. 'Kyle Valenti. Suicide Case.' 'How could they even think that? He didn't want to die.' She thought. She went over to his desk and looked at his calendar and saw something. On the 12th of May he had a football championship that scouts would be at. That wasn't for another 3 weeks. Why would he want to end his life when something huge was just about to happen that would start it? Liz had to show this to the others.  
  
"What is it Liz?" Michael asked frustrated.  
  
"This," Liz showed them what she found on the calendar.  
  
"So?" Michael asked.  
  
"So, why would Kyle kill himself when he had this right around the corner?"  
  
"So it was an accident." Isabel concluded.  
  
"No, it wasn't. Kyle was murdered." Liz said seriously.  
  
"Liz," Max said calmly.  
  
"No, Max. I know what I'm saying. And I will prove to evyone that he was murdered." Liz said leaving the room.  
  
"Who would want Kyle dead?" Tess asked.  
  
"I don't think anyone would," Kyle pitched in. 'Maybe Liz is just off her rocker.' Alex thought.  
  
(A weak and a couple hundred crazy searches and ideas later.)  
  
Liz was in Kyle's room, again, looking for something. She looked in his dresser drawers, but found nothing. Then she looked under his bed and pulled out a bunch of porn magazines, and a small book. It looked like a journal.  
  
"I didn't know Kyle kept a journal." Liz opened it and read a page.  
  
'The weirdest thing happened to me. I was with Tess, then all of a sudden I was alone and doing something on the computer. Then all of a sudden Tess was back. It was like she disappeared and then reappeared like that.'  
  
Liz opened up another page.  
  
'I just over heard Tess talking to herself. She was saying stuff like, "If I mind warp Liz into killing herself know one would suspect me.' I think I here her coming. Gotta go.' And that was all that was left.  
  
(Meanwhile at the cave.)  
  
"So we have 10 minutes until we have to leave." Max said so officially.  
  
"Yeah about that Max, I can't go. I've finally found my home. The funny thing is, it's here with Maria..." He wanted to say and Liz, but he couldn't with Tess right there.  
  
"Yeah, I can't go either. I can't leave mom and dad, and Alex. And I can't go to a foreign planet without Michael. It just doesn't seem right." Isabel said sadly.  
  
"I understand, I'll miss you, so much." Max said pulling them both to him in a hug. As they both left they were met by Liz, Maria, and Alex.  
  
"Guys, what are you doing here?" Isabel asked.  
  
"It was Tess. Tess killed Kyle." Liz said and they all ran back inside.  
  
"Liz, what are you doing here?" Max asked.  
  
"It was Tess, she killed Kyle."  
  
Max turned to Tess and asked, "Is that true?" He moved closer to her.  
  
"I couldn't let him get in my way. He was going to ruin everything. I had to do it." Tess said in defense.  
  
"Go, LEAVE. I never want to see you here again. GO!!!" Max screamed in her face.  
  
Tess put her hand on the Granolith and she was transported into it. Everyone else ran out side of the cave and watched as the Granolith took off with their enemy inside.  
  
AN: sorry it took so long to update. But here's a long chapter for everyone. And I hope chapter 9 will be up soon. I hope you like it so far and it's definitely not over. There's so much more unexplored idea's out there for me to find and manipulate into weird alien stories about our favourite teen martians!!!!!! Anyways enjoy. And check out my other fic. It doesn't have a name right now. It's called Untitled. Yeah ok I know it's cheap advertising but I like it when people read my fics and I just want you guys to like my stuff. So now for the most annoying part... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I love it when people review, I don't care if you hated it. Just review. I just asked that if you don't like something I wrote please don't completely bash it just tell me you don't like and be on your way. I mean why read something you don't like? Anyways that's enough of me for one day... have a good one! 


End file.
